


You Really Don't Think So?

by vegetasbubble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegetasbubble/pseuds/vegetasbubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why can't people go orange?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Really Don't Think So?

**Author's Note:**

> Title: You Really Don't Think So?   
> Fandom: Harry Potter   
> Pairing: Blaise/Luna   
> Rating: PG   
> Word Count: 200   
> Summary: "Why can't people go orange?"   
> Author's Notes: For the Justification Challenge on nosmutforyou

He had cornered her in the potions hallway, between two pillars and a window. No one noticed her hidden behind his tall body.   
  
She shivered - from the cold, or maybe from the fact that tall, handsome seventh-year Blaise Zabini was standing over her.   
  
"You're crazy, mad. Nuts, bananas," he whispered, his voice coming out like a snake's slither.   
  
"Why can't people go orange?" she questioned, "Its silly really, that madness should be associated with such crazy names. Maybe that’s why. Hey, what a breakthrough for Looney Lovegood. And I am not mad. I'm not crazy. What do I have to do to prove to you people that I am not?"   
  
“You’re not Looney,” Blaise replied, running his hand down through her blonde hair, grinning like a child. He had always admired the strange blonde girl from afar. “And I can think of a few things that can convince people that you are not mad. That you’re just about as sane as I am.”   
  
“Well then, they’ll think I am even nuttier. Crazy Looney Lovegood making out in the hallway with Slytherin Blaise Zabini. Imagine the talk.   
  
“I do, and it fascinates me.”   
  
“It would.”   
  
He responded by kissing her.   
  
 **Fin  
**


End file.
